gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Garcia
]] Garcia is a neighborhood of San Fierro, San Andreas. It is located at the south end of the city, sandwiched between Hashbury to the west and Doherty to the east. To the south are Avispa Country Club and Missionary Hill; to the north are Queens and King's. Garcia is a mixed neighborhood of residential and commercial zones, and like its close neighbor, Hashbury, exudes a relaxed vibe, albeit slightly more seedy and run-down, as it also borders the industrial neighborhood of Doherty. The name Garcia is a tribute to Grateful Dead frontman Jerry Garcia, who lived for a time at 710 Ashbury, located in the heart of the Haight-Ashbury district of San Francisco. Incidentally, the Haight-Ashbury district has been re-created in the game as the district of Hashbury, which supports a joint festival with neighboring Garcia (one of the many double entendres in the game). Garcia is meant to emulate San Francisco's Mission District, which is home to a predominantly Latino population, and a vital source of the city's arts and culture. Like Garcia, the Mission District is a residential/commercial neighborhood situated in the southern portion of the city, adjacent to an industrial area. Garcia is also the location of Zero's RC shop, whose windows overlook cable car tracks and an unused baseball diamond. Events of GTA San Andreas Upon his arrival in San Fierro, the distraught Carl Johnson has some hard work ahead of him: he must renovate the derelict Doherty garage and turn it into a successful business, or else wallow in his own self-pity for having been suckered by Claude and Catalina, from whom he won the garage as a prize in a street race. With the urging of his sister Kendl and his ally from Los Santos, Cesar Vialpando, Carl sets off to find mechanics he can trust to work in the garage. His new friend The Truth tells him of some guys that would fit the bill, so the men head off to recruit them. After picking up Dwaine and Jethro and monitoring the movements of a couple of mysterious vans at the behest of The Truth, the men set off to pick up Zero, who is sitting on a bench outside his RC shop in Garcia, toying with an RC Goblin. After the usual niceties, the men head back to the garage in Doherty to get to work. Only a few days later, Zero calls Carl to inform him that his landlord is evicting him, and that he has nowhere else to go. This prompts Carl, who has been expanding his business interests in San Fierro, to buy Zero's shop in Garcia. When Carl arrives at the shop, he discovers that the nebbish Zero is in a childishly inane conflict with his jealous rival, Berkley, who is threatening Zero's business with his own successful delivery service and fleet of RC Barons, intent on revenge for losing the science fair to Zero years ago. Carl, eager to eliminate any competition, first helps Zero out by using a roof-mounted minigun to thwart an extensive bombing run on Zero's radio antennas by Berkley's RC Baron squadron. Next, Carl eliminates Berkley's fleet of delivery vans by flying an RC Baron equipped with a machine cannon throughout San Fierro, making sure to leave neither van nor driver intact. Finally, in a less deadly battle on a much smaller scale, Carl assists Zero in maneuvering an RC Bandit across a model battlefield, while Berkley's RC Goblin attempts to block its path. Furthremore, Carl must use his own Goblin to prevent Berkley's RC Tigers from destroying Zero's Bandit, all while creating river crossings for the Bandit using metal planks carried by his Goblin's magnet. After humiliating Berkley both in real-life and in simulated combat, Zero reigns triumphant, while Berkley temporarily fades off into the background, tail between his legs. With Zero's business repaired, protected, and expanding, Carl begins to enjoy the resultant profits from yet another successful San Fierro business acquisition. Weapons *Desert Eagle *9mm *Chainsaw *Pool Cue *Baseball Bat Stationary Vehicles *Banshee *Sabre (only when wanted for export) *Kart (after completing mission) Other *Armor *Camera *Two snapshots Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Districts in San Fierro